


It's Never Too Late中译版

by edith7raspberry



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith7raspberry/pseuds/edith7raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David不知道让老家伙们在世界杯赛事上以观众身份重聚这个鬼点子到底是谁想出来的，直觉告诉他是Pepe。老天，岁月真是丝毫没有减损这家伙“招蜂引蝶”的热情。不过，当David环顾四周既熟悉又多少有些变化的一张张面孔时，他突然感觉到一种……</p><p>怀旧之情。这个词形容当下的感觉大概最合适。现在的他，四十岁，退役多年，即使算不上老，但也不再年轻了。他坐在屋子里满满都是回忆，周围是多年的好友和同事，这些人都是那段辉煌岁月的活化石，他们是传说中不可超越的黄金一代。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 八年之重

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Never Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904793) by [sparksfly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 啊欧，忘记说了这个是《差之毫厘》的续篇，请大家先读那篇文再过来看哦。  
> 我终于在灵感消失之前憋出了这篇文（哎，我的灵感总是这样弃我而去~）之前我从未写过这种一下子跳到未来十几年以后时间跨度如此之大的文，想必大家读来也会感觉到我功底浅薄。我对自己这篇文章欠缺年代厚重感很不满意，其实我还不满意很多其他细节。不过有人告诉我，我对自己太过苛刻了，所以或许你们会和我有不同的感受呢（话说，其实我也挺满意文中的很多部分哟）
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 本文首发于微博未经允许严禁转载到AO3以外的任何公共平台，国内网友的版权意识实在很淡漠。今天刚在贴吧上抓到一个无授权转载并且不给出原文链接译者链接还觉得理直气壮的孩子= =。是，我们国内确实没有完备的监督系统 ，但对原作者和译者劳动最起码的尊重还是希望大家能够有的，如果要转载请一定注明来源给出链接，而且最好征求原作者的同意拿到授权。感谢大家。

David不知道让老家伙们在世界杯赛事上以观众身份重聚这个鬼点子到底是谁想出来的，直觉告诉他是Pepe。老天，岁月真是丝毫没有减损这家伙“招蜂引蝶”的热情。不过，当David环顾四周既熟悉又多少有些变化的一张张面孔时，他突然感觉到一种……

怀旧之情。这个词形容当下的感觉大概最合适。现在的他，四十岁，退役多年，即使算不上老，但也不再年轻了。他坐在屋子里满满都是回忆，周围是多年的好友和同事，这些人都是那段辉煌岁月的活化石，他们是传说中不可超越的黄金一代。

“真奇怪是不是？”坐在David身旁的Iker说道，他现在是皇家马德里的技术指导，相当于教练。这个职位David早就认为Iker是再合适不过的人选了。你可以让皇马把Iker打发掉，但你却永远无法把皇马从Iker心中抹掉，那存在于他的血液之中，就像巴萨之于Xavi。

但David却从未有过这样的归属感，真的没有。他很爱瓦伦西亚，但从未像Iker爱皇马或者Xavi爱巴萨那么情深意切。他也爱过巴萨，但那不同 （谁会不爱巴萨呢？谁会不爱一个荣誉满堂拿奖拿到手软的豪门呢？）； 他对马竞充满了感激之情，（马竞是那么欢乐而脱线啊，比巴萨更有人情味更食人间烟火多了）；他也非常享受在纽约的日子，享受得简直超乎他的想象（不过他依然在内心打死都不承认美国人踢的是足球，毕竟他们都不称足球为Football而是Soccer啊）。

也许这样更好呢；这样当你离开时就不会有那么多放不下的牵绊。

突然他眼前出现了一只不停晃动的手：“嘿，你回母星了吗David？”Iker打趣道。

“哦，你刚才说什……哦对啊是的”他瞬间想起了Iker的问题，“嗯，确实挺奇怪的。”

“你都干嘛去了，好多年没有你的消息了。”

“就这么东搞搞，西碰碰。David回答。他并不是故意闪烁其词，这几年确实没干什么值得一说的大事，过得相当平淡。“我本想问问你的近况，不过没这必要，我看新闻就全都了解了，听说你明年就要接手皇马青训营了啊。”

沉默片刻后Iker答道：“没错，但其实我还收到了其他offer, 不过……”

“你不可能去其他地方的，”David接过话头，“我了解你Iker，对你而言世界上只有一家俱乐部。”

Iker微笑道：“你呢？就没想过当教练吗？”

“我确实想过，但是……我觉得那不适合我。”

Iker看起来波澜不惊，“怎么会？”

“我要是教练肯定一半的时间都在冲球员大吼。”David的嘴角微微挑起，“你了解我，我可不是个有耐心的人。”

Iker低声笑了笑，“你对自己太没信心了。”

David不置可否地耸耸肩。“我已经习惯一个人了， 扔给我一打乳臭未干的小崽子们？饶了我吧！”

“看来你真是很享受单身贵族的生活嘛？”Iker故作漫不经心地问。

David冲他做了个鬼脸，“对啊，我还是单身，你就是想套我这句话吧。”

Iker耸了耸肩，狡黠一笑。他微笑的样子还和以前一样，就是多了几条笑纹。不过他看起来也确实不再年轻了，发际线已经后退了不少。好在David的头发依然浓密，但他双鬓的银丝却比实际年龄要多。

“萨拉和孩子们怎样？”

“棒极啦！”像所有父母谈及自己的孩子时一样，Iker的面容瞬间亮了起来，“马丁还和他的足球玩具一起睡觉。拉娜最近发现了蜡笔的乐趣，于是我家的房子从没这么色彩斑斓过。”

David笑了起来。“孩子就是孩子嘛。”

Iker玩味地看着他。“你就没想要孩子吗？”

“你没听到我刚才关于‘小崽子们’的话吗？”

“当然听到了，”Iker争辩道，“只是……”

David永远都不会知道这话的后半句是什么，因为此时Pepe突然挤进他们中间，差点按翻了他和Iker的椅子。和Iker正好相反，Pepe的头发简直比David看到他的任何时候都要茂盛。

“你们两个在讲什么见不得人的悄悄话呢？Pepe一脸灿烂地问，“快补上我没听到的部分！”

David喷了Pepe一脸鼻息，“植发真是成功嘛。”

Pepe立马用手抓住自己的头发拉扯：“哥们儿我向你保证这可是纯天然的。我试了一种秘制草药配方，你看简直是效果惊人。”

“Iker，你听到了没？”David冲Iker说，果然得到了对方的怒瞪。

“Iker你听我说，”Pepe欺身靠向Iker, 一脸的阴谋诡计，“那个秘方真得很棒！是由各种浆果和根茎之类的玩意儿调配的，我那儿还有很多存货，你要吗？”

“嗯，对！Iker你应该去试试！”David在一旁揶揄道。

“试试什么？”一个声音轻柔地问。David抬起头来，然后发现……

一个比他记忆中任何时候都要黝黑的Fernando正站在他面前，不过他脸上的雀斑倒是看起来少了一些。他顶着一头再次染成金色的乱发，双眼幽深如壑，看起来惊人得年轻，简直没有一点岁月的痕迹仿佛那过去的8年时间并不存在。

“我正在建议Iker买生发剂。”Pepe说，“但他就是不肯。”

“我的头发我做主！”Iker抗议道。

Fernando笑了笑：“这倒是没错。”

“关于护理头发你可没有发言权，”Pepe说，“看看你过去几年在怎样虐待你的头发。”

Fernando只是翻了翻眼睛——这是他的专属表情，David无法用语言来描述这种Fernando特有的标志性动作。看来有些东西永远都不会变。

“我可是认真的，等你老了就甩不掉那些化学染料带来的副作用了，”Pepe一脸严肃地说：“你老了想当秃子吗？”

“我已经老了。”Fernando平静地说。

“你可是我们这儿最年轻的，”Iker尖锐指出，“你那都叫老，那我们算什么？”

Fernando微笑起来转而看向David,“看来你不再抹发胶了。”

“我都四十岁了，再抹发胶可没什么意思。”

Fernando扬起了眉毛，“我怎么不知道抹发胶还有年龄限制。”

“我怎么不知道抹防晒霜也有年龄限制？你看起来像是住在海滩很多年你知道吗。”

“我喜欢阳光，”Fernando言简意赅，“不过看起来阳光可不怎么喜欢我呢。” 他卷起了袖子露出布满雀斑的手臂。

“不然你以为防晒霜发明来干嘛？”

“我以为是预防皮肤癌的。”

“双重功效。”David承认道，Fernando大笑了起来。他笑起来时眼角会出现向上挑起的笑纹，也许这些细纹也只是晒出来的。他看起来一点没有老，尤其是他笑起来时依然像一个小男孩。David简直可以预见到这个家伙即使变成一个老头也会挂着孩子般的笑容，不过这笑容，David怕是没有机会见到了。上次分别后一晃就是八年，鬼知道下一次他们见面要多少年以后，前提是如果还有下一次的话。

“喂，你俩就不能忍着晚点儿再打情骂俏嘛，要想准时到达体育场我们现在就该动身了。”Pepe边说边巧妙地躲开了David和Fernando同时向他掷出的眼刀，多年的友谊让他完全对两位的怒视已经免疫。

“我们可从没准时过。”Iker起身伸展了一下四肢，“每次都被粉丝淹没了。”

“那就更应该提前走，”Pepe说，“嗯Nino你的粉丝总是最多的，你应该打头阵。”

“你准备叫我Nino叫到什么时候？”Fernando边说边做了个鬼脸，这个表情完全和他的年龄不符，David严重怀疑初中生的表情都比这成熟。

“那该叫你什么呀Nino?”Pepe一脸无辜地问道。

Fernando再次翻了翻白眼，扔出一个散发着“滚你个蛋(fuck off)”气息的表情，尽管如此他并没有说出来。

“好啦，我们走。”David向门的方向偏头示意，不过他停住了向前迈出的脚步。他突然想起自己的车快要没气了，他本来是打算去加气站的，可是……最近他的记忆力越来越差了，这不是还没老吗？

“怎么了？”Fernando轻声问。

“我刚想起我的车快没气了。”

“你可以搭我的车。”Fernando提议道。

David几乎就要同意了，但某种力量阻止了他说出“好啊”。Fernando正看着他等他回应。突然一段记忆涌入David脑海, 在巴西一间酒店的房间，一个更年轻更苍白的Fernando也是这么看着他。同样的场景却是不同的心境。

“就这么定了，你俩一车。”Pepe插了进来完全无视两人间微妙的气氛。“这样可以节约能源。快，我们走！”

“你看你现在可是为环保做出了一份贡献哦”Fernando调侃道。

Iker第一个走出门外，身后紧跟着Fernando。David在原地愣了几秒，他双腿僵硬不听使唤，然后他意识到Pepe正用一种温柔而诡异的表情看着他。

“看什么看？”他脱口而出，语气生硬得超出了预期。

“你这几年和大家都失去联系了。”Pepe漫不经心地说，“我给你发了很多邮件，也打了很多电话，但是你换了号码。”

Pepe听起来并不是要责怪他，但David却保持戒备状态，“嗯我确实换了号码，估计是我忘了告诉你新号。”

“在过去的回忆里出不来不是好事，但想要忘记过去的一切更不明智。”

David防备地眯起眼睛，“你到底想说什么？”

“我就是想说—嗯我只是希望你能幸福。”Pepe边说边把一只手搭在David的肩上，他抓得很紧很牢，这大概是长期当守门员的习惯吧，“一切都还不迟。”

David觉得莫名其妙：“什么还不迟？”

“幸福。”Pepe补充道，“抓住幸福从来都不会迟。”

David咽了下口水，他的喉咙突然很紧。“我现在就很幸福。”

“嗯当然。”Pepe说，他的声音变得温和而溺爱，就像他正在和一个孩子说话一样。David很讨厌这样，他早就不是个孩子了，早就不是el guaje了。

“我的生活不需要别人来指点。”

“我不是在干涉你的生活，我只是……我只是真得很关心你。”Pepe有些沮丧地说，“怎么，我连关心你的权利都没有吗？或许你不再希望当我最好的朋友了，但我仍然是你的好哥们儿。”

最后那句话让David有些措手不及，“我从来就没想过不当你的朋友啊！”

“可你不愿意和我联系。”Pepe说，看起来很难过。

“但这并不意味着……”Daivd深吸了一口气，“我本来是要联系你的，但是我想着既然那么长时间都没有联系了……我，我觉得可能已经来不及了。”

“一切都都来及，都不算迟，David。”Pepe说。然后灿烂的笑容再次回到了他的脸上。他又恢复了以往的活力，还是那个活泼好闹无比欢脱的Pepe Reina。“你这个混蛋，要是换别人肯定会记恨你一辈子，可惜我有一颗如此宽宏大量又慷慨慈悲的心，我会原谅你的！”

David哼了一声翻了翻白眼：“哎呦，真是谢谢你啊圣何塞！【译者注：天主教中的圣徒】”

“我可不是圣人，你别把我和Iker搞混了。”Pepe一边说一边看了看手表又看了看门。“话说回来，我们在这儿耽搁太久啦，赶紧出去追上他们。”他立马冲向门口，却意识到David并没有跟上来。他转过身问：“怎么，你不来吗？”

David犹豫了一下说：“Pepe.”

“干嘛？”

“那，你幸福吗？”

“是……啊……”Pepe缓缓地说，“你该担心的人可不是我。”

“我说过了我很好，我不再是孩……”

“我不是指你自己，”Pepe打断他，“比起担心你，其实我更担心……”他的脸抽搐了一下；脸上的表情比沮丧更糟。“为你们俩着想，David, 在他失望之前去他那辆车吧。你让他等得太久了。”

这次Pepe转身就走，不再等David，他径直走出了门外。David倒回自己的座位上，他的脑子天旋地转，心情沉重，仿佛那沉甸甸的八年的时光拉着他的心往下坠。


	2. 你还记得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando在停车场入口等待着，逆光而立的身影在夏日午后的阳光下显得格外颀长，隐没在一片阴影中的脸庞一看见David就立刻绽出耀眼的笑容。
> 
> “我还以为你不来了呢。”他招呼道，双手插在口袋里显得满不在乎，但绷紧的双肩却暴露了他的不安，不过这不安随着David越来越近的脚步也渐渐消失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：  
> 这章比较短。我发现我真的很不擅长写环境，对此我很抱歉。我真得没法写出那种世界杯的氛围，尤其是现在我对足球的热情几乎已经耗光了。

Fernando在停车场入口等待着，逆光而立的身影在夏日午后的阳光下显得格外颀长，隐没在一片阴影中的脸庞一看见David就立刻绽出耀眼的笑容。

“我还以为你不来了呢。”他招呼道，双手插在口袋里显得满不在乎，但绷紧的双肩却暴露了他的不安，不过这不安随着David越来越近的脚步也渐渐消失。

“要我错过比赛？怎么可能！”

Fernando起脚引路，David跟在他身后，俩人陷入了沉默。

“车很棒嘛。”David看到那辆银色奥迪后赞叹道。

“其实我本来打算换辆新的，不过倒不是这车有什么问题，开了几年时间也不算旧。”Fernando解锁后打开车门钻进驾驶座抬头看着David。一道阴影正好罩在Fernando的脸上，让David看不清对方的表情。“喂你到底上不上来，还是你指望我来给你开门？”

David打开车门，抬脚坐定。座椅是真皮的非常舒服。Fernando还有一个圣诞树形状的汽车香氛，遍体通红就像他们曾经身披的国家队球衣，但奇怪的是David却没有闻到一丝香味。

他们在同时关上门，系好安全带。

“想听什么音乐？“Fernando一边问一边调整后视镜。

“随你。随便放点儿你自己喜欢的吧。”

Fernando没有打开收音机。他双手紧紧握住方向盘，就好像这车不受他控制似的。

“你觉得，我们的机会好吗？”他发动车向出口开去，打开话头。

“什么机会？”

Fernando奇怪地看了David一眼。“在世界杯上的机会。”

“哦。”David在心里咒骂自己想多了。Fernando还能说什么其他的机会呢？“很好啊，虽然我们不是夺冠热门但是赢这场比赛不成问题。”

“你说得没错。”Fernando双眼盯着马路。他开得很快但很稳。照这个速度他们应该一眨眼功夫就到球场了。

“我一向正确不是吗。”David又问，“球队现在境况如何？”

“我们的未来一片光明。”Fernando补充道：“现在就挺好……嗯，未来只会更棒。小伙子们表现得很出色。”

你竟然还记得我说过的话？David陷入了回忆，不过他并没有脱口问出，他做不到。已经过去八年了，而很明显，他并是不唯一清楚记得上次谈话的人。

他努力挤出一个苦涩的微笑：“幸好这次不是在卡塔尔举办对吧？”

“如果在那儿，你还来吗？”

“我不知道自己是否能忍受那样的高温。”

Fernando又看了他一眼：“这听起来可不像是David Villa会说的话啊。”

作为回应David淡淡一笑。“那你呢？你来吗？”

“也许会吧，如果其他老家伙们都来的话。”Fernando沉吟片刻又说：“我很想念大家。退役以后真是……真是很孤独。”

“孤独。”David重复道。这个词，这种感觉，他太了解。

“何况要拒绝Pepe实在太难了。”

“那倒是。”David赞同道。他们相视一笑。Fernando紧握方向盘的手松了不少。

“Fernando。”

“嗯？”

David不知道该说什么。他从来不善言辞。这个阳光明媚的日子，他们一道驱车前往梅斯塔利亚球场——那个对他而言充满了回忆的地方——去看他的主队（是的，La Roja对他而言是永远的主队，无论他有多少年不再穿上那一身烈焰红衣）踢世界杯。他本该很激动，他本该很开心的。他确实挺开心，但又……

“你现在还独自一人吗？”

Fernando没有看David：“怎么会？我身边朋友多着呢。”

“你懂我不是这个意思。”

“是吗？”Fernando喃喃说，“我不懂你的意思David。”

“我自己也不懂。”David承认。

前方是红灯。街道两旁站满了身穿红衣的球迷们，到处都在挥舞着西班牙的国旗，到处是欢呼和呐喊声，就连这红灯似乎都成了欢庆队伍的一部分。David看着这一切露出欣慰的笑容，他记得当年从南非回国，从飞机上下来的那一刹那，迎接他们的是排山倒海充满爱与自豪的欢呼声。

“有人在看着我们呢。”Fernando不经意地说。

很明显人群已经认出了他们。照相机和智能手机都冲他们举起，人们在向他们挥手致意高喊喊着“Villa”,“Torres”，他们脸上露出的热切和爱慕之情还和多年前一样。

“粉丝们永远这样。”David冲Fernando笑着说：“她们总是看不够你的脸。”

Fernando哼了一声；“现在多得是比我好看的脸。”

绿灯亮了，Fernando踩下油门向前奔去。即使关上了窗户David还能听到人们高喊着他们的名字。

“Del Rey（译者注：这个名字的字面意思是The King），”Fernando说：“那小子真不错，你觉得呢？”

突然提到西班牙的新7号，David眨了眨眼睛。毕尔巴鄂青训营出身，世界杯上的新秀。Iker曾带着那孩子来见过David，还告诉他皇马多么想要这个小家伙，而巴萨还有其他一些豪门也都气势汹汹想来抢人。Del Rey本人则非常聪明地保持中立，没有对任何一家俱乐部表现出明显的倾向。

“他让我想起你。”David说。

“是吗？”Fernando扬起了眉毛，“他更让我想起你。”

“因为都是7号？”

“因为他踢球的方式。”Fernando说，“总是对胜利充满渴望并且永不言弃。”

David过好一会儿才消化掉Fernando对他的形容。他记得Fernando之前从未这么形容过他。至少从没这么直接对他说过。“你觉得他今天会进球吗？”

“反正我不会赌他不进。”

“嗯，说起打赌让我想起了我们以前玩牌(译者注：poch是板鸭球员很喜爱的一种扑克牌玩法)的时光呢。”

Fernando大笑起来：“我记得你玩得很糟糕。”

“你不也一样！”

“但你技不如人偏偏牌瘾却很大。”那丝嘲讽的微笑又回到了Fernando脸上，“有些时候我觉得你赢牌完全是拼了老命才换来的。”

“那是，我意志力很强。”

“你还记得以前Alvaro【译者注：阿贝罗阿，绰号：豆腐】想玩脱衣赌牌吗？”

David翻了个白眼，“他有些时候疯疯癫癫的，我简直不敢相信……”

 

他们就这样继续聊着，轻松愉快，时不时交换着:“你还记得当年……”或者“那时候……”的话题。David几乎快要忘记Fernando提起的趣事了。但当他们聊得火热时，仿佛那么多年的时光又全回来了，回到了那段他们还是V7T9的年代，那段西班牙拥有璀璨双子星锋线的年代，黄金一代。

“Fernando。”David说。他们已经达到了球场，Fernando正要解安全带。

“怎么啦？”Fernando愉快地问。之前两人间的紧张气氛已经烟消云散。

David犹豫了。他不知道该说什么，或者说他知道，但不知道该以何种方式说出来。这两者是有区别的对吧。

“谢谢你载我这一程。”

“客气什么。”Fernando露出一个嘴角快咧到耳根的微笑。

“你幸福吗？”David突然问。

Fernando看着David好像没有理解他的问题。“什么？”

“嗯，你快乐吗？”David语气更柔和了一些，“Pepe今天问我来着，我，额，我不知道，我就想问问你。”

Fernando脸上的笑容隐去，“Pepe应该少管闲事。”

“你跟他说呗。”

“那你是怎么说的？Pepe问你的时候？”

David眨了眨眼睛，“我告诉他我很好。”

“那我的回答差不多。”Fernando说着拔出插在点火器上的钥匙，解开了安全带。一个“到此为止”的姿态。

David下车，温柔地关上门。车门轻轻合上的闷响不知为何，竟然比重重的摔门声更刺耳。

Fernando不再看他，而David不得不努力克制住回头去看他的冲动。他意识到其实他们都在说谎。


	3. 过去和现在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当梅斯塔利亚球场在夏日阳光下闪耀着光芒跃进视线，那一瞬间，他不得不停住了脚步，即使他不算真正意义上看到了球场（的绿茵）。大卫不认为他回到这里算是衣锦还家，因为他从未把这里看成“家”。但看到球场的那一刻，他像是不小心闯进了一段回忆里，他的心在过往的岁月里徜徉，而双脚却立于现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：这一章写起来十分流畅，我对此感到非常满意（目前为止我最喜欢的一章），有些句子简直就是从我的笔尖自己流淌出来的。我想我终于往我干涸的灵感之源里注入了一些对足球的热情。
> 
> 说一句题外话：祝贺德国队，他们的表现配得上这样的荣耀。

当梅斯塔利亚球场在夏日阳光下闪耀着光芒跃进视线，那一瞬间，他不得不停住了脚步，即使他不算真正意义上看到了球场（的绿茵）。David不认为他回到这里算是衣锦还家，因为他从未把这里看成“家”。但看到球场的那一刻，他像是不小心闯进了一段回忆里，他的心在过往的岁月里徜徉，而双脚却立于现实。

他曾经以对手的身份回到过这里，击败了主场作战的瓦伦西亚——相对于那些工资待遇更好的豪门，这里的意义对他来说要深远得多。而以一个看客的身份回来，这种感觉很奇怪很陌生。自从退役后，他只观看过寥寥几场球赛，而每一次……都让他的心久久难以平静，让他在座位上像打了鸡血一样又蹦又跳。他不喜欢成为看客的感觉，无论是在观众席，在替补席，或是在教练席。球场里只有一个位置是属于他的，那就是在绿茵上冲锋陷阵。在一旁观看和祈祷对他来说是远远不够的，他渴望的是战斗。

这就是为什么当Xavi旁敲侧击地提到拉玛西亚青训营需要一个新的主管时，David直截了当地告诉他自己不会接受。（而且David认为Xavi一直没有弄清一个事实，那就是巴塞罗那对他的意义，永远不可能跟Xavi和Cesc一样。甚至可以这么说，巴萨对他从没有什么特殊意义，将来也不会有。）

“嘿，你打算一整天都站在那儿发呆吗？”

David瞬间从沉思中惊醒。Fernando正对他扬起眉毛，金发在微风中轻轻飘动，那双深褐色的眼睛里是一片宁静，嘴角却调皮地挑起：“Pepe会以为我在半途把你抛尸高速公路了。”

David嗤笑了一声，“为什么他会这么想？你确实有杀人的机会，但是动机呢？”

Fernando只是耸耸肩。“你到底进不进去？你是怯场了还是怎么了？”

“怯什么场，我又不是去结婚。”

“但很像去见一个再婚后无比幸福的前妻，对不对？”Fernando瞟了David一眼，接着他抬脚向球场走去。

“Fernando。”  
Fernando没有停下脚步但放慢了速度，David追上了他。他们对望了片刻，然后Fernando开口说话，慢慢地，就像他的舌头不堪多年记忆之重，“我回到安菲尔德的时候也有同样的感觉，自从……”

David暗自揣测着Fernando到底是想说“自从我离开利物浦”还是“自从我退役后”。他还记得当年Fernando转投切尔西时，那铺天盖地的指责和谩骂声。这一切过后是潮水般的压力，一波又一波，直到把Fernando耗得筋疲力尽，渐渐溺死在那一片深蓝色的波涛中。

他还记得有一天他打开电视机观看切尔西为Fernando举办的告别赛，比赛地点却选择了安菲尔德球场。Fernando被替换下场时，整个体育场都起立为他鼓掌，那一刻，红色淹没了蓝色。当摄像机捕捉到Fernando双眼里强忍的泪水时，David关掉了电视。那种感受他经历得够多了，而且，他不想再看到Fernando哭泣。

“开心起来。”Fernando柔声说，“今天是个值得高兴的日子对吗？”

“是的，”David平静地说。“是个高兴的日子。”

这之后，他们都默契地不再说话。Fernando个子高腿更长，但是David的步子很快很大，所以他们步调一致地走着。一步一步。阳光在Fernando的金发上反射出一圈光晕，慵懒而温柔地抚摸过他的脸颊。

如果不是穿着便服，这场景简直像当年一样，他们一起走进球员通道，一起走向赛场，一对闪耀的双子星。

 

热情，不是一个准确的词语来描述球迷见面会的气氛。他们受欢迎的程度和现役球星不相上下，球迷们如此狂热，就好像这场比赛去战斗的不是西班牙的年轻球员们而是他们这些老家伙。David退役已经6年了，但是那一腔的激情，那一腔的渴望一直没有消退，它们蛰伏于他的皮肤之下，而现在，这种激情再次被点燃。

球场上的草皮修剪得平整短齐，洒过水以后更显新绿耀眼，比翡翠还要晶莹， 比嫉妒还要深刻【译者注：这句话是不是读起来有些莫名其妙呢？是这样，原文用词是darker than envy，这是一个西方文学典故，出自莎士比亚著名悲剧《奥赛罗》，其中的反派角色伊阿古（Iago）蛊惑奥赛罗时曾经说：O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on. 从此西方人一惯把绿色和嫉妒联系在一起。作者用这个典故来描写球场的草皮之绿别有深意】David记得自己进球后在草坪上滑跪庆祝时这些绿草在他膝盖之下的触感；他记得当足球飞进球门的一瞬间在球场上荡开一圈圈欢呼的涟漪；他记得观众们起身庆祝时那恨不得跳进场来拥抱他们的狂喜；他记得进球后瞥见自己胸口那枚队徽时心中压抑的悲伤，他记得那时候的他想着：这是就是终点了。

那其实并不是终点，现在的他否定道。转会的传闻一直萦绕着瓦伦西亚就像讨厌的风暴，绕着他和席尔瓦打转，绕着那些转会会给俱乐部带来大量资金的球员打转。忠诚到最后总是一文不值，足球与其说是一项运动还不如说是一种产业，而产业的核心除了钱还能是什么？

有人撞到了David的胳膊把他拽回现实。最近他总是时不时就陷入了回忆和思绪里，或许有一天他真得会迷失在其中无法回来。Pepe错了，他并没有忘记他的过去，他早就深陷其中。

“你怎么老走神”Iker说。他的出现在见面会上掀起高潮。他们的队长，在那神奇的四年里连续三次举起了国际大赛的奖杯。San Iker。他弹了弹David的太阳穴；“你脑子还好吧？”

David心不在焉地打开他的手：“不劳你费心了。”

“老天，我哪敢关心你啊David。”Iker调笑地说。

David什么也没说，只是收回目光转向球场。他看起来简直想要把自己发射到球场上去。其实他并不是……只是……这一切都太古怪了。

“这草皮和我记忆中不大一样呢。”坐在David另一侧的Fernando轻声说。刚才的见面会上似乎整个球场的姑娘们都想要一份（前）金童的签名和合照，甚至只求能够更长时间地看着他。Fernando一一满足她们，在帽子上、球衣上、手臂上、甚至在一个婴儿的额头上签名。现在他还在按摩自己僵硬的手指。David没有那么多耐心，而他记得Fernando过去同样是个急性子。

这个Fernando已经不是以前的那个了。他想。

Fernando现在正看着他，有些不报期望地等他回答。David清了清嗓子：“这样更适合短传渗透的打法。”

 

“对啊，tiki-taka并没有像他们说的那样过时对吧。”Fernando微笑着，身体朝前倾去。当他望着绿茵时，他的眼中是和David一样的期待，一样的渴望。在这一方面他们依然是那么默契。

Iker看着他俩问：“你们觉得我们会赢吗？”

“你问的是这场比赛，还是世界杯？” Fernando问。

“两者都问。”

“难说。”Fernando用一种习惯了失望的语气说道，“我们到现在为止都踢得很好，但是总是在快速防反型球队面前溃不成军。”

“这确实是个问题。”David同意道。

“不过至少我们现在总是战胜固定打法的球队。”Fernando又说。

David的脸上浮起一丝浅浅的微笑：“那是因为现在整支球队的平均身高水平提高了。”

“喂，当年我和Iker可是拉高了球队平均身高的！”

David翻了个白眼，“怎么，你现在还要取笑我的身高吗？你多大了？”

Fernando脸上微笑没有让整张脸亮起来，反而暗淡了：“只比你小两岁。”

“小三岁。”David下意识地纠正。

“不，只小两岁，你的生日在年末。”

Fernando的声音里没有别的感情色彩，没有任何不正常的情绪波动，但就是这句平静的话让David心头一震。他盯着Fernando，后者还在看着球场，看着球门。好像是感受到了David目光里的温度，Fernando转过头来面对David，又扬起了眉毛。

“怎么了？”

“那就两岁吧。”David说。他的声音太过温柔。于是他又清了清喉咙。“嗯， 说说比赛吧。”

“比赛怎么啦？”

“你觉得我们会赢吗？”

“你以为我是保罗再世吗？好像你们都觉得我会知道比赛结果一样。”Fernando的语气如此轻松如此无忧无虑。David也觉得自己也应该这样，但不知道为什么就是做不到。

“听说德国人又搞了一只超级章鱼呢。”Iker突然说。David几乎都忘了Iker，而他现在竟然对Iker的存在感到有些不舒服。Iker接着说：“大家都管那只章鱼叫“保罗二世”，其实它的名字根本就不是保罗，而且就算是的话那也该是“保罗十世”了。自06年后陆续冒出了多少只章鱼保罗啊。”

“有第一只准吗？”David问Iker。其实他真得一点都不在乎什么章鱼保罗，但是不管怎样，接着别人的话题深化发散下去是社交的基本礼仪。这么多年过去了，他渐渐学会了很多社交基本礼节，不再是当初那个笨拙的矿区小子了。

“应该没有。”Fernando说，“最初的那个永远是最好的，不是吗？”他又微笑起来，那种眼角露出笑纹如同孩子般的微笑。David移开了目光。

“不过大家都认为新一代会超越老一代。”David说，“这不是什么坏事，这就是生命的周期。”

“这么说你是想有人能破你的进球纪录咯？”Fernando的微笑变得促狭起来。“你知道吗，Del Rey正在破纪录的路上哦。”

“你怎么老提起他？怎么，是他的粉丝吗？”

Fernando耸耸肩，“我说过了，他让我想起你。”

David觉得自己应该去医院看看喉咙了，也许他得了喉炎之类的病。因为他最近总是觉得喉咙很紧很堵。

“你希望他破我的纪录？”

“我希不希望有什么重要的？”Fernando的声音依然很轻“又不是希望什么就能改变什么。“

“我只是问问你的看法。”

Fernando沉吟了片刻，说：“我觉得这会对团队很有利。不过从我个人的角度来说，我更希望你的纪录能保持得长久一些。”

“你曾想打破它，对不对？”

“那当然。”Fernando说：“谁不想？”

David忍不住感到有些沾沾自喜。但是你没能做到。他简直要脱口而出了。你曾经是欧洲各大豪门追逐的对象，你是西班牙的金童，但只有我才是那个一直领跑射手榜的前锋，我现在依然是。

他当然没有这么说。他早过了刻薄的年龄。

他突然想起了什么，又问：“你难道不希望球队受益吗？”

Fernando有些迷茫。“什么？”

“如果Del Rey或者其他球员打破我的纪录，那可是对球队非常有利的啊。你不想看到那样的局面吗？”David突然明白了，“哦，你是不想他们超过你的纪录吧？”Fernando超越了Raul——¬虽然只是超出了一点点——在国家队的射手榜上居于David之后。

眼神应该是无声的，但Fernando居然能够让翻白眼这样的表情掷地有声，“上你的当了，五个单词居然能承载这么多讽刺的意味，真是让人惊奇呢！”

“好啦好啦，你们两个。”Iker冲他们做了个禁声的手势，“比赛马上要开始了。”

 

球队从球员通道里鱼贯而出，一红一绿格外耀眼，这让David想起了圣诞节。当Koke领着西班牙队出来时他浮起一丝微笑。他还记得当年那个刚满二十岁的Koke留着与年龄不符的胡子，就像一个扮演大人的孩子。

他们曾经是马竞的队友，一起经历了短暂而辉煌的一年。而现在各自的人生轨迹却是如此不同。Koke戴着队长袖标站在球场上，而David却坐在观众席上。

“真诡异是不是？”Iker感叹道：“我还记得Morata只是个少年，你看看，他现在已经是全队最年长的前锋了。”

“让人觉得自己老了。”Fernando喃喃地说。

“得了吧，你是这里最年轻的。”David提醒他，“别说这样的话，你会让Iker难受的。“

Iker哼了一声：“简直一点没变，你们两个还是以前那个样子。”

Fernando笑起来：“真的吗”但他的语气显示他根本不同意Iker的话。

“你俩拌嘴比以前还要厉害了。”Iker若有所思地说“活像一对结婚多年的老夫老妻。”

Fernando发出一种类似于笑声的声音，或者那就是笑声吧。他又露出那种忧伤的微笑，说：“要奏国歌了。”

他们和球场大部分的观众都站起身来。David习惯性地抬起头望向天空。他眼角的余光注意到Fernando和Iker也是如此。习惯就是习惯，改不掉的。

艳阳高照，蓝得让人睁不开眼的晴空就像一匹天鹅绒的帘子，间或有些许白云飘荡。阳光刺眼，但David挣扎着不挪开目光。

国歌的最后一个音符隐去，他们没有立刻坐下。一种特别的情感凝聚着他们，一种让他们共同进退多年，甚至在他们脱下国家队球衣挂靴以后仍被牢牢捆绑的情感，那不是爱国主义也不是怀旧之情。

Fernando第一个坐下，他的动作很缓慢，像是被重物拖着慢慢下沉。David明白那种感觉，他吐出一口气也坐下。Iker是最后坐下的人。当他的眼神穿过人群望向球场的时候，David忍不住猜想Iker到底看到了什么呢？是不是跟他自己看到的一样，无数场比赛交织在眼前，最后融合成那三场值得铭记一生的决赛。

“Sara和孩子们呢？”David问。

“Sara说这段时间她已经受够了足球。”Iker说着脸上带着一丝转瞬即逝的微笑，“Martin生病了，Lana要跟自己的布娃娃们开一场茶会。”

“她受够了足球？”David重复道：“她知道自己嫁的人是谁吗？”

Iker耸了耸肩：“也许这就是为什么她受够了的原因吧。

“那你呢？“Fernando问：“你有一天会厌倦足球吗？”

“我们中有人会吗？”Iker反问道。

这是个好问题。David刚学会走路就学会了踢球。他抱着足球睡觉，想着足球起床，围绕着足球制定自己的日程。而这个习惯形成的时候他甚至都没有正式加入任何一支球队。然后……

足球就是他们的生命。他们呼吸、思考、做梦、生活的根基就是足球。而这样的日子不会太久，退役的时间很快就到了，就像是棺材的盖子砰地盖上。这之后，David觉得自己已经是行尸走肉，他根本就不是真正地活着，他只是到处游荡收集些值得留念东西带进坟墓。

“真累啊。”David的声音几乎吓到了他自己。“我们在球场的时候会筋疲力尽，当我们不再踢球时更加精疲力尽。”

Fernando哼哼着表示同意。“我们退役了，英语里说retired， re-tired = tired again，又变得很累。”

David对此不知该怎么回应。西班牙队开球了，不过球一开出就一路飞回到De Gea的禁区。他大脚把球开到前场，Koke奋力直追，胸部停球，过了两个防守球员。Morata和Del Rey都嗅到机会，迅速启动，在右路等待。Morata瘦高个，黑发垂到了肩上。Del Rey个子矮小一些，更灵巧。他们身后的号码在鲜红的球衣上醒目地闪着光。9号和7号。

就像是看着哈哈镜，你看到自己的影子扭曲成滑稽的一团，怪异而可笑，但是你依然认得出那是自己的影子。

“你还记得我们在他们那个位置上的时候吗？”Fernando问，就好像看穿了David的想法。

“很多年以前了。”David的声音好像从远方传来一样，就像是从多年以前传来。

“没有太久。”

“好吧，我还记得。”

 

Del Rey飞一般地启动，过掉一个后卫，晃身进入禁区。Morata跑位精准但可惜差之毫厘，球直接出了边线。球门球。

球场响起一片惋惜声。

“过去很多年了。”David重复道，“有些时候我觉得自己的记忆开始变差了。”

“记忆不就是这样，”Fernando说：“总是渐渐离你远去。”

对方的球门球开得不太好，西班牙又掌握了球权。可惜德罗夫在离禁区18码的地方被犯规。

“我们踢得很不错。”David评论道，波澜不惊的样子。他还能期待更多吗？

“我们当然踢得好。”Fernando说，他语气里的自豪感正是David现在的感觉。“我们可是西班牙。”

Fernando说话的时就好像这只是一个很简单的公理，就好像没有别的原因可以解释为什么他们踢得如此出色。我们是西班牙，我们就是最棒的。David微笑起来。

“对，我们是西班牙。”他同意道，然后他们一起继续观看他们的球赛，他们的队伍，together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：希望多年以后这群老家伙们真得能够以某种方式回到国家队，让我们还能在电视机前看到这群伟大的球员。岁月无情，但是我们会永远爱你们。2008-2012最美丽的西班牙。有个微博基友给我留言说得很好：“一代人会更替一代人，留下的感动会植根于这个时代的最深处。很期望多年以后有一个科克带领的西班牙再次走向巅峰” 但就像文中Fernando说的一样，最好的永远是最初的那个。The original is always the best. 对我们这一代球迷来说，他们永远是不可超越的。


End file.
